the_school_for_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Anya
}} Anya was a young girl from the village of Gavaldon. She was taken 50 years before Sophie and Agatha to the School for Good. After graduating, she mogrified into a mermaid and became a character named the Little Mermaid in the fairy tale of the same name. In the end of her story, she left the ocean and became human in exchange for true love. Physical appearance depicts her as a beautiful young woman with a pale, soft complexion, a slim, hourglass figure and dark auburn hair. has a picture of her before and after she graduated from school. As a child, she had shoulder-length, straight hair. As a mermaid, she wore a top of seashells, had long, flowing and wavy hair and a fish-like tail instead of legs. For her Snow Ball, she wore a beautiful mermaid gown of light sea green with a pattern of fish scales. The hem was dark blue and shaped like waves with gold detail. Her gloves were dark sea green with dangling strands of shimmering beads. Her left arm and shoulder were covered in a translucent cloth with fin-like frills on her shoulder. Her hair was held up in a bun with a crown of white coral and she wore pink shell earrings and a pearl necklace held at the back with a seashell clasp. Personality Anya was described as sweet. Her soul was good and pure enough for her to earn her a place in the School for Good. She was a hard worker as she became a leader despite being new to the world of fairy tales. Anya was a kind woman who cared about other creatures and dedicated her life to helping them. She was trusting and naive, at least in her youth as she trusted a Never(the Sea Witch) to make her wish come true. Biography School days Anya lived in the unenchanted town of Gavaldon. Anya was taken by the School Master along with Estra, who became the Sea Witch. Anya attended the School for Good. While as a Reader she was new to the Endless Woods, she graduated as a leader. Somehow, before or after her graduation, she became a mermaid. ''The Little Mermaid'' Anya's tale was set in motion when she saved a prince from drowning. She fell in love with him and decided to leave home in order to find true love. She went to cruel Estra, a fellow Reader who was taken the same year and had become the devious Sea Witch. Estra granted Anya's wish and she became human but she took Anya's beautiful voice as payment. Anya got her happily ever after in the end and Estra died. The exact details are unknown. Unfortunately, many years later during the ''Tale of Sophie and Agatha, ''Estra the Sea Witch returned from the dead as a zombie and murdered Anya. This rewrote Anya's fairy tale and helped to weaken the barrier between Gavaldon and the Endless Woods. However, Estra and the other villains were defeated and Anya's tale was restored. Legacy Before she died, Anya started a foundation for the education of young Mer-People and it will continue in honour of her memory. Anya's tale remains as one of the most beloved throughout the Woods and under the sea. Young girls saw her as a trailblazer for her courageous decision to leave home in search of true love. Abilities When she was a mermaid, Anya had the power to live and breathe underwater. Her mermaid tail allowed her to swim swiftly through the waves. She was able to communicate with aquatic creatures and had friends and allies among the sea creatures. Trivia * Anya's story is closer to the Disney version where the mermaid gets the prince. In Hans Christian Andersen's original story, the mermaid dies and becomes sea foam. * Her name begins with A like Ariel, Disney's Little Mermaid. * Her favourite reef is a historical landmark. * The Groom Room has a Little Mermaid Lagoon (now with waterfall shower). * Her Snow Ball accessories were hand-crafted by some of her underwater friends.